


Till the end of the line

by Papertowns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papertowns/pseuds/Papertowns
Summary: One day can change everything. You are a recruit for the super-soldier program. But things don't go as planned and you end up being captured ba HYDRA. There you and Bucky get tortured. Till you get rescued by now Captain America. You follow him into a dangerous mission. Even though you might not make it back.





	1. Beginning

I walked over to some soldiers. Letting out a deep breath.  
“Sweetheart, I think you’re wrong here. This is the military if you didn’t notice.”  
I looked at him up and down.  
“Oh, I know honey. But it looks like they’re letting in anybody now.”  
His eyes widened and he stepped forward. The other soldier had to hold him so he wouldn’t jump on me. But I didn’t even flinch. I had been discriminated my whole life just for being a woman. I never gave in. And I wasn’t gonna start now.  
I saluted them and continued walking, earning a few glares.  
“Y/N is that you?” a familiar face smiled at me. Peggy Carter. I had known her since I was little. She always looked out for me and made sure I was okay. She made me the woman I am today. And to be honest, without her help I would have never gotten into the military.  
“Peggy I didn’t think I would see you today. But I’m glad I do!” I hugged her gently  
“Yeah I was actually stationed somewhere else but something happened and I don’t have the clearance.”  
“I understand. So where do I have to go? I am totally lost.”  
“You can actually come with me. Seems like I will be responsible for you.”  
“Oh great. I apologize in advance.”  
“I-“she was cut off by a man screaming over to us.  
“Miss Carter I would appreciate it if you could go over to the soldiers now.” He demanded  
Peggy just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
“Seems like the fun’s over now. Come on we have to go.”  
I just nodded and followed her over to the other soldiers. Most of them looked quite dangerous. But there was one that seemed to stand out. He was rather small, had blonde hair and had a weak physique. But I really wasn’t the one to judge. He somehow seemed like he was the only nice guy under all of them. What to be honest wasn’t really hard.  
I walked over to him and stood next to him. He looked at me for a second and I gave him a short smile which he returned.  
“Recruits attention. Gentlemen, I’m Agent Carter I supervise all operations for this division.”  
The one that had already tried to insult me suddenly spoke.  
“What’s with the accent, queen Victoria. I thought I was signing up for the US Army” he smiled proudly  
“What’s your name soldier?”  
“Gilmore Hodge, your majesty.”  
“Step forward Hodge! Put your right foot forward”  
I watched them closely while I looked at the clipboard that was handed to me.  
“I got a few moves I know you’ll like.”  
I knew she wouldn’t gonna let anyone talk to her like that. To his luck, he also winked at her. Bad decision.  
She tilted her head a little and then punched him so hard he fell to the ground. I smiled. This bastard had it coming.  
“Agent Carter!” someone shouted from behind her.  
“General Phillips.”  
“I can see that you’re breaking in the candidates, that’s good.”  
“Get your ass out of that dirt and stand in that line of attention till somebody comes to tell you what to do!”  
“Yes, sir!”  
“General Patton has said wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men. “  
He looked a little skeptical at the blonde man beside me. Then his eyes met mine and I looked at him challenging.  
“And woman. And because they are gonna get better, much better. The strategic scientific reserve it’s an allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. Again this week we will choose this man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler through the gates of hell.”  
He nodded at us and then walked away with his colleague. I looked over at Peggy, she just seemed to have eyes for blondie. I smirked at her when her eyes met mine. She just shook her head and continued talking.  
“The training starts now. It will be the hardest you’ve ever trained. You will suffer from day to day. But it will be worth it when we, like General Philips said escort Adolf Hitler through the gates of hell.”  
She looked at us challenging.  
“Come on. Start training. The war is not gonna win itself”  
It was like we all jumped out of a trance. We followed her over to a big field.  
“What are we gonna do here, play a little?” Hodge asked  
“First you run this route then we’ll talk about playing.”  
Blondie was the first to run. I followed shortly after with the rest of the men.

**...**

The run was longer than expected. It took us all about an hour to finish it. And when we were finally done it was already starting to dawn. Hodge stood next to me breathing like a horse and Blondie wasn’t even there yet.  
“Mister Hodge do you still want to play?”  
“If it’s with you. Sure!”  
“Great, let’s see then how you do running this route again”  
He looked at her in shock and was just about to say something.  
“You heard her. Go on!” I said smiling  
He had to hold back but started to run again. Peggy smiled at me gratefully.  
“Recruits. I think it’s time now. So get some rest. We’ll carry on the training in the morning.”  
We nodded at her and went back to sleep for some hours. I knew that it was gonna be a long night surrounded by all those guys. But I was gonna manage it.  
I walked over to my bed and sat down looking at the picture of me and Peggy at home. After my parents died she was the only one who was there for me. She was the only family I had left.  
I stood up. Blondie had taken the bed next to me.  
“Hey, I’m Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N” I introduced myself.  
He seemed quite surprised.  
“Oh hello, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Steve Rogers.”  
He smiled at me softly.  
“Thank you!”  
I looked at him surprised  
“For what?”  
“For treating me like a human being.”  
My eyes widened.  
“Are you kidding me. You seem so nice. I have no idea how people can treat you badly. You deserve to be treated with respect. You’re special. To be honest I’m pretty sure they are just jealous.”  
“What why would they be jealous, of me?”  
“Because my friend Peggy only had eyes for you.”  
He looked at me in shook and his cheeks started to redden. He really was cute. I understood why Peggy had laid eyes on him.  
I patted his shoulder and then laid in my bed. Drifting of easily.


	2. Follow me

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I had them pretty often lately.  
Steve was already up and getting dressed. He smiled at me and I returned it. He didn’t even know how lucky he was to get more than a groan from me this early in the morning.  
One of the Agents informed us that we would start with the training after we had something to eat.  
I was exhausted after only half an hour. Peggy really wasn’t joking when she said it was gonna be horrible. After we were done with this exercise we had to run. This time it wasn’t that hard. Because we took a shorter route. After we had run quite a while we suddenly stopped. Peggy was sitting in a car driving in front of us while another man screamed at us to move.  
“That flag means we’re only at the halfway points. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter.”  
All of the guys ran to the flag and tried to climb it. Hodge almost succeeded but then also fell down. What a surprise.  
“Nobody’s got that flag in seventy years.”  
No wonder. If they would use the right technic they could get it without moving a muscle. I stepped closer to take a better look at it. It was screwed to the ground. The most logical way to get the flag would be to remove the screw. But what would I know, I was only a woman.  
“Now come on. Get back in formation.”  
I stayed where I was. But so did Steve. He looked at the flagpole.  
“Rogers get back here”  
He kneeled down and removed the screw so the flagpole fell down. He grabbed the flag gave it to the Commander and jumped into the car.  
I smiled at him. That little bastard.  
Most were frowning. They didn’t like that somebody this obviously weaker than them, was smarter.  
They drove off and we had to run back. The whole time something was bothering me. Even though I had no idea what.  
When we were back Peggy and a man were already waiting for us. The man announced that we had to follow him. But Peggy stopped me.  
“What’s up?” I asked her  
She looked a little concerned. My smile faded. Had something happened?  
“I’m sorry that I’m the one to tell you this but you aren’t allowed to take place in the super-soldier program anymore”  
I looked at her in shock. Somehow hoping I just misheard her.  
“What did you just say?”  
“They say they need you somewhere else. Apparently, something that’s much more important.”  
“Oh of course, and I’m sure it’s nor for the fact that I’m a bloody woman” I shouted  
“I’m really sorry. But you will be transferred to the 107 tomorrow morning.”  
I opened my mouth to say something. But it wasn’t worth to scream at Peggy. I mean it wasn’t her fault. So I just slowly nodded and walked away. All my life I had been dealing with that shit, and now that I actually had a chance it got taken away again.  
\----  
The next day I got woken up pretty early. But it wasn’t a surprise. Of course, they didn’t want anyone to know.  
I hadn’t really slept last night. The thought of not being good enough no matter what I did had haunted me all night.  
I sadly didn’t get the chance to say goodbye to Steve. But I knew that he just would have worried. And it was better that he concentrated on himself. He really had a chance. He might not be the strongest, but he was a good man.  
“Are you ready Miss Y/L/N?”  
I turned around. The soldier that was supposed to get me away from here looked at me with a slight smile. It was kind of nice to not be seen as a burden.  
I nodded, grabbed my bags and followed him. He got in the Rover and I jumped in too.  
The ride was quite nice. Me and, as I later found out, John talked a bit. He said that he had been working as an Agent for five years, and he wouldn’t have been sent if it wasn’t something really important. Despite all, he said I still didn’t really believe I was really needed there. But I was too tired to argue with anyone so I just left it unspoken.  
I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep until someone woke me up.  
“Oh come on.” I groaned. They just couldn’t leave me alone for just a second. For god’s sake.  
John smiled down at me and opened the door for me.  
“Agent Miller is waiting for you inside.”  
John helped me with my bags and I followed him into a building.  
“Miss Y/L/N. I’m glad you have finally arrived. I’m Agent Miller. We’ve got a lot to talk about! Follow me please.”  
I nodded and did as he said. I gave a last smile to John and then went into Agent Miller’s Office. He gestured me to sit down and I did.  
“I’m really sorry that the opportunity for the super-soldier program got so forcefully taken away from you but my superiors think that you are the perfect one to lead a dangerous mission.”  
I raised an eyebrow. Was he being serious? They took the biggest opportunity away from me to lead a mission.  
“I’m sorry but I’m gonna need a little more information than that.”  
“Of course. What do you want to know?”  
I looked at him a little confused. I wasn’t expecting him to be so open about this mission. I wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not.  
“I actually just have one question. What’s the mission exactly?” I asked. I was eager to know on hat mission I was planning to go  
“There’s this organization called HYDRA. They are a big threat to- well everyone. You and one of my best Sergeants will lead my men into their base. We’re hoping to eliminate them.”  
I raised an eyebrow. Was he really expecting us to kill an entire organization with the few men he got? I heard of HYDRA before and from what I know they weren’t known for giving up easily. And apparently, they were a lot of them. He noticed my skeptical look.  
“I know it sounds crazy but I am sending the best men, and women in there. They might be a lot but they won’t be expecting us. And we’ll use that as an advantage.”  
I nodded. I knew what he was talking about was bullshit but I learned to keep my mouth shut in specific situations. Such as this one.  
There was a knock on the door. And it opened shortly after.  
“Miss Y/L/N this is Sergeant Barnes. He will accompany you in this mission.  
I stood up and turned to look at him. He was quite attractive. He had short brown hair and ocean blue eyes. And for the love of God, he looked extremely good in his uniform.  
He stepped forward and smirked at me.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said shaking my hand.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you too,” I answered.  
He let go of my hand and I frowned at the loss of contact. He gladly didn’t seem to notice.  
“Sergeant Barnes will escort you to your room so you can get ready for tomorrow.” Agent Miller said. I nodded at him absently.  
Barnes gestured me to follow him and I did. I had heard that name before. That’s right. Steve mentioned a Bucky Barnes. Maybe this was him.  
I was deep in my thoughts when he spoke up.  
“This is it.” He pointed at a door.  
“Thanks.”  
He was about to go away when I started talking.  
“Do you for any chance know a Steve Rogers?”  
He turned around and looked at me with wide eyes.  
“Yeah. He’s my best friend. How do you know him?”  
“I met him before I was transfered. He’s a really nice guy.”  
“He is.” He said proudly. “Wait, does that mean he made it into the army?”  
“Yeah, he said it took him quite some tries. But he’s doing pretty good actually”  
He smiled at my comment.  
“Are you nervous because of tomorrow?” I asked quietly.  
“I don’t really know to be honest. It’s gonna be dangerous. That I know for sure.”  
He noticed my worried look and quickly said:  
“But I’m sure it’s gonna be okay.”  
I smiled a little at him.  
“Thank you.”  
He smiled back at me. But somehow his smile didn’t meet his eyes.  
I turned around and opened the door. I glanced out to look at him before I closed the door. He was already going back.  
I turned on the light and looked around. It was quite small. There was a bed and a desk. I let myself fall onto the bed and let out a breath.

I had done missions like this but I just had a bad feeling this time. I was hoping that it would work out like it was supposed to. Cause I didn’t know what I would do if it didn’t.


	3. Nightmare

"Please stop. Don't hurt me"

He stared at me with big brown eye. I loaded the gun in my hand. His eyes widened and tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Please don't kill me. I have a family. Please"he begged

"You have one last chance to tell me who you work for. One last chance or I am going to kill you. Do you understand me?"

The man in front of me stared at me, Fear in his eyes.

"I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"YES. Please just don't hurt me!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, expecting an answear. When he didn't say anything I raised the gun I had been holding. I could almost see his heart stopping. His eyes were read from crying and his uniform was stained with blood. The blood of my men. I heard whispers behind me. I knew my commander was expecting me to kill him. But there was something holding me back.

"I knew she couldn't do it. She's just another useless woman."

A shot cut through the air. The sound was deffening. I looked at the man in front of me. His body dropping to the floor. Blood streaming out of the wound in his head. I looked at the gun in my hand and slowly stepped back. The room was silent. Everyone was watching every move I made. Just waiting for my reaction. I walked past them and and pressed the gun into my commanders hand. He flinched and I walked past him out of the room.

When I was out of the building I walked over to the tent that was provided for me and almost jumped in. When I was inside I broke down, dropping to the floor. Tears streaming down my face. I had just killed a man.

My eyes snapped open. I was breathing heavily. My lungs were burning. Strong arms wrapped around me. I held on to them.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here"

The familiar voice calmed me. I buried my face into his chest and he just held me tighter. After a while he let me go and cupped my face into his hands. He looked into my eyes. His blue ones scanning me intensely.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now. Thank you!"

He nodded and sat next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

I looked at him apologizing. Gladly he didn't seem upset.

"I'm just gonna leave you alone then"

he said standing up. My eyes widened. I didn't think I could be alone with my thoughts tonight.

"Could you stay?"

I asked hopefully He raised an eyebrow but smiled right after. I don't know what it was about this man, but something was special about him. I truly trusted him. He nodded and carefully laid next to me on the bed.

I watched him closely and then laid down on his chest. He tensed up a big but quickly relaxed. He held onto me tight. Like he was afraid to lose me if he didn't. He started to stroke my hair slightly. It was so relaxing that I didn't even notice falling asleep.

Before I fully closed my eyes I heard Bucky mumbling something

"I don't like the way I feel about you. Cause if I care too much I might lose you too."


	4. Soldier

When I woke up the next morning Bucky still held me tight in his arms. I looked up at him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.  
"You're staring at me" he suddenly said smiling  
"I am not"   
"Yes you are. But I don't blame you"   
I raised my eyebrow and hit him softly. He slightly chuckled at me and held me even closer.   
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I hopped out of the bed and opened the door. A young man was standing outside looking a little surprised when he saw me. "Y/L/N?" "In the flesh"   
"I'm just here to inform you that we're leaving in thirty minutes" I just nodded at him and then closed the door. When I turned around Bucky wa standing right in front of me. He grinned at me and then slowly slipped out through the door making sure to make as much contact with me as possible.   
I went over to the closet changing into my uniform and putting my hair into a bun. There were some doubts about this mission. I wasn't scared but it was like there was something off. But I had to do this. I grabbed my gun and went out.   
When I walked out all heads turned to me. Agent Miller pointed to me.   
"This is Miss Y/L/N. And she will lead the mission with Seargent Barnes"   
I nodded at them and took a closer look. They looked like they had been through quite some things.   
I smiled at them.   
"I guess it's my turn to talk now. I know I might not be the usual commander. But I expect you to treat me like anyone else. I don't know what's gonna happen in there but we will fight. So if you get hurt get up. We will kill those sons of bitches even if we die trying. Do you understand me? "  
At first the room was completely quiet but then everyone erupted into cheering.   
I looked to my right. Bucky was standing there smiling at me.   
He leaned down to me and quietly whispered into my ear.   
"You know you're pretty good at motivating people. I like it. We're gonna need more of that if we want to take down HYDRA"   
"Oh I know. But let's just stay positive. At least for now"   
He nodded and then looked at the men standing in front of us.   
"Soldiers. I suggest we get out there and kill those bastards"   
I smirked. He really was something special.  
Agent Miller turned to look at us. Some men had joyned him. But they didn't look like soldiers. What were they doing here?  
"Ready?" Bucky whispered  
"Always"  
I nodded at Agent Miller and then went out with my men. They already had their weapons with them and were now getting in the cars. I jumped in the one Bucky was already sitting in. He grinned at me.  
"You just can't stay away from me can you?"  
"Oh don't flatter yourself. You're not that great." I said with a big smile on my face. Great job. Now he's surely gonna belive you.  
He chuckled and started te car.  
I took one look at the camp. As much faith I had in those men with me I didn't think we were gonna make it back. But that's the point right.  
We are the ones that fight for our country.   
And we will go down protecting it.


End file.
